


Promenade de Santé

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [26]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Female Relationships, Gen, Phantomhive Family - Freeform, Quelque part entre 1795 et 1799
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Chaque matin, Polly se rend à pied jusqu'à la demeure de sa jeune sœur, May, pour y prendre le thé.





	Promenade de Santé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : Quelque part entre 1795 et 1799 (Règne de Georges III)
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « Champignon ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a en fait été réalisé en décalé de la nuit parce que j'avais besoin de faire quelques recherches.

**[Arbre Généalogique des Phantomhive (Descendance de Caleb Phantomhive)](https://ahelya-d.livejournal.com/18847.html) **

 

* * *

 

 

**Promenade de Santé**

 

Chaque matin, après s'être levée et après avoir consulté son courrier, Pénélope se rendait chez May, pour prendre le thé. Elle avait commencé à le faire peu après que sa jeune sœur se soit mariée et elle n'avait jamais manqué leur rendez-vous malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Si elle se trouvait au Domaine évidemment. Elle pouvait difficilement rendre visite à May quand elle se trouvait à Londres mais elle lui écrivait. Chaque matin. Juste après s'être levée et après avoir consulté son courrier.

Cécil, son majordome, la suivait toujours dans ses promenades même s'il gardait ses distances. Ce n'était pas les rues de Londres. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être trois ou quatre pas derrière elle ici. Sa présence ne dérangeait guère Pénélope. Il était son majordome et Jean l'avait bien formé avant de se retirer de son service. Cécil savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire, peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Pénélope prenait toujours le même chemin pour se rendre chez sa sœur mais elle croisait rarement d'autres promeneurs. Elle saluait pourtant un certain nombre de personnes au cours de sa promenade matinale mais ces derniers n'étaient pas sur les routes pour se dégourdir simplement les jambes. Ils avaient du travail. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre mais ils prenaient toujours un court instant pour la saluer d'un rapide « Madame la Comtesse ». Pénélope se demandait parfois s'ils l'auraient salué de la même manière si elle avait porté un autre titre que celui-là.

Elle se rendait toujours directement chez May, sans prendre la moindre pause, rendant les saluts qu'on lui offrait mais elle dut cependant s'arrêter aujourd'hui. Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés et au chapeau de travers était accroupie au milieu du chemin qu'elle prenait pour se rendre chez sa sœur. Elle… Elle dessinait. Pénélope garda d'abord le silence et s'intéressa à l'objet du dessin de la femme qui se trouvait devant elle… Des champignons proches du pied d'un chêne qui se dressait dans le champ voisin. La Comtesse s'approcha pour mieux voir. Les pieds des champignons étaient d'un bel orangé, presque rouge en fait. Leur chapeau était blanc. Une odeur écœurante commença soudain à l'incommoder. Pénélope fronça les sourcils. Était-ce ces champignons qui produisaient cette odeur désagréable ? (1) Elle n'en avait aucune idée. En vérité, les champignons ne l'avaient jamais véritablement intéressée. Les plantes avaient toujours eu ses préférences, un héritage de sa grand-mère Violette sans doute, la Comtesse Phantomhive qui avait fait agrandir les jardins et les serres du Domaine pour les remplir d'un nombre presque infini de plantes diverses… Pour des raisons d'agréments uniquement évidemment.

Son mouvement en avant alerta la dessinatrice qui leva enfin la tête vers elle.

« Madame la Comtesse... » dit-elle d'un ton surpris sans même se relever.

Mais soudain, elle eut l'air de se rappeler des convenance et se releva précipitamment pour renouveler son salut à l'aide d'une légèrement révérence.

« Mademoiselle Augusta Morton. »

Pénélope ne savait que peu de chose sur la jeune femme. C'était la plus jeune fille du médecin habitant sur les terres du Domaine Phantomhive. Sa mère désespérait de la marier. Le jeune femme était un peu trop étrange apparemment.

Les deux femmes restèrent l'une en face de l'autre, immobile. Pénélope sentit bientôt la présence familière de Cécil toute proche d'elle. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui et il resta silencieux. Augusta lui jeta un léger coup d'œil puis elle écarquilla soudain les yeux.

« Oh, vous vous rendez chez la Comtesse de Thanet et je vous empêche de passer. Toutes mes excuses. »

Mais Augusta continua de parler. Pénélope ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, préférant s'intéresser au dessin qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de là où elle était. La jeune femme était douée. Le sujet sans doute un peu étrange en revanche.

« Et je devrais sans doute cesser de parler et vous laisser rendre visite à votre sœur. Je suis navrée. Vraiment. Mais...

-Avez-vous souvent l'habitude de vous arrêter ainsi pour dessiner ? »

La question eut pour effet de faire taire la jeune femme qui la regardait d'un air étonné. Pénélope entendit un rire discret derrière elle.

« Je… Père a dû traiter de nombreuses indigestions ces derniers temps. A cause de champignons. Je pensais pouvoir identifier ceux qui provoquaient les symptômes observés et les dessiner pour que personne ne fasse d'erreur en les ramassant. Certains champignons peuvent être mortels madame la Comtesse mais… Mais vous devez sûrement déjà le savoir. Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas de champignons dans vos jardins, je le sais, mais j'ai vu certaines de vos plantes. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu autant de digitales différentes… (2)

-Vous vous êtes rendue dans mes jardins ? » Réussit à l'interrompre Pénélope.

Augusta hésita pendant un court instant.

« Je… J'étais en train de dessiner près de vos jardins et Monsieur le Comte m'a vue. Mes dessins l'ont intéressé. Nous avons commencé à discuter et il m'a invitée à visiter les jardins. »

La jeune femme continua de parler. Pénélope l'observait attentivement. Son neveu pouvait être charmeur quand il le voulait bien. Elle doutait cependant qu'il ait pu profiter de l'innocence de la jeune femme. C'était Charles après tout mais…

« Vos serres sont étonnantes. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi fournies. Certaines espèces qui s'y trouvent m'étaient inconnues mais… »

Augusta continua de lui parler des jardins et des serres du domaine sans faire la moindre mention de Charles.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour m'écouter parler. Vous devez vous rendre chez votre sœur. Je suis navrée. Je… Je me tais maintenant. »

La jeune femme se tut en effet et fit un pas sur le côté pour la laisser passer mais Pénélope ne se remit pas tout de suite en marche.

« Ma grand-mère a toujours désiré réaliser un catalogue précis de nos plantes et j'ai toujours partagé ce désir avec elle, lui dit-elle, mais l'une comme l'autre, nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de le réaliser. Vous semblez faire montre d'un talent certain en dessins et en botanique…

-Ma grand-mère…

-Mademoiselle Augusta Morton, lui dit Pénélope avant qu'elle ne se lance dans un nouveau monologue.

-Oui. C'est vrai. Veuillez me pardonner madame la Comtesse. Je reste silencieuse.

-Je vous en remercie. »

Une courte pause.

« Il vous faudra sans doute l'accord de votre père mais peut-être pourriez-vous réaliser ce catalogue ?

-Ce serait un honneur madame la Comtesse. »

Pénélope sourit en voyant que la jeune femme se retenait à grande peine de prononcer d'autres mots.

« Bien. Je vous rendrais donc visite dans les jours prochains pour arranger le tout avec votre père. Passez une bonne journée.

-Merci Madame la Comtesse. »

Pénélope s'éloigna enfin et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle arriva chez sa sœur qui ne put s'empêcher de le noter.

« J'ai fait une intéressante rencontre. » lui dit-elle en s'asseyant pour prendre le thé.

May la servit elle-même tandis que le sourire de Pénélope disparaissait pour prendre un air soucieux. Ce n'était pas par choix que May leur servait le thé. Les domestiques commençaient à se faire de plus en plus rares dans la maison de sa sœur…

« Et qui as-tu rencontré ? Demanda May en s'asseyant après s'être servie.

-Augusta Morton. La dernière fille du Docteur Morton.

-Celle qui est trop intéressée par les plantes et leurs propriétés pour se marier.

-Tu la connais ?

-Je connaissais sa grand-mère. Grâce à la nôtre. Elle venait souvent nous voir au Domaine. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle. Tu... »

May se tut brusquement mais elles savaient très bien toutes deux ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Tu n'étais jamais là ou presque. Tu étais dans le bureau. Tu...

« Magda Swick. C'était son nom si je me souviens bien. » ajouta May.

La vieille Magda. Pénélope se souvenait d'elle en effet. Elle l'avait même bien connue. Elle connaissait les plantes, mieux qu'elle ou sa grand-mère, et elle avait parfois eu besoin de ses connaissances. Posséder les plantes appropriées ne servait à rien si on ne savait pas comment les préparer.

« Suit-elle les traces de sa grand-mère ? Elle semble douée en dessin et a l'air d'étudier les plantes mais... »

C'était dans ces moments-là que Pénélope regrettait profondément Esther. Elle avait passé trop de temps à Londres et pas assez au Domaine, une chose qui n'avait fait qu'empirer avec le mariage de Charles et d'Esther. A elle, les bas-fond. A Charles, les révolutions. A Esther, leurs terres…

« Je... »

May hésitait. Elle avait son air de petite fille qui cachait quelque chose, réalisa soudain Pénélope. Sa jeune sœur garda le silence pendant un long moment puis eut l'air de murmurer quelque chose que Pénélope ne réussit pas à comprendre.

« Esther… Esther est allée voir la vieille Magda plusieurs fois. Tu n'étais pas là. Charles également. Depuis trop longtemps pour... »

May se tut. Elle ne voulait pas en dire plus. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Pénélope ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre Esther et Charles… Ou ce qui ne s'était pas passé plutôt.

« Je… C'était l'année de sa mort ou peut-être même la précédente. Je ne sais plus. J'ai accompagné Esther chez elle. Elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait une jeune fille avec elle... »

May n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Pénélope avait compris. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait l'avouer à voix haute mais la vieille Magda et son savoir lui manquait et elle serait heureuse de pouvoir le retrouver.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Pour ceux qui se posent éventuellement la question, les champignons en question sont des bolets satan qui peuvent être facilement confondus avec les bolets à pieds rouges, qui sont, eux, comestibles. La consommation de bolet satan n'est pas fatale. Elle provoque juste quelques diarrhées et vomissements.
> 
> (2) La digitale est évidemment connue pour sa toxicité, surtout la digitale pourpre mais la digitale laineuse et la digitale jaune sont tout aussi toxique (plus en fait mais c'est pas le sujet…)
> 
> Le point Généalogie parce que je sais que c'est un peu pénible de se rapporter continuellement à mon arbre... Augusta Morton est la femme de Charles Phantomhive et donc la mère de Valence et Frédéric, ce qui fait d'elle la grand-mère de Claudia.


End file.
